


The Birds and the Boys

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 3 Rainbow Snowcone Fics [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "As someone who’s breed parakeets I can tell you that how birds do it is much different from how humans do it. And I imagine having sex with some one colder than a popsicle can have it’s weird moments. Basically I want really awkward smut as they experiment.Extras:+10 Jack tries to grab her boobs but since she doesn’t have any so she just kind of wonders what he’s doing.+10 Wings/tail getting in the way+10 accidental frostbite+100 biting in general (Tooth seems like the type to enjoy biting/being bitten)+1000 despite the awkward they still enjoy it"Hey hey hey I think I got all the bonuses AND a title that’s a bad pun, heck yeah. Note: Tooth has no boobs, but she does have a vagina because I didn’t feel like doing research on bird sex at this hour.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: My Top 3 Rainbow Snowcone Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588039
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Rainbow Snowcone Short Fics





	The Birds and the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/24/2015.

Jack hadn’t really thought about how Tooth might react when he lightly bit her lip while kissing her. Of course, to be honest, he hadn’t really been thinking about much beyond how soft her lips were and how warm and silky the feathers on her waist felt under his hands. Tooth had been close to overwhelming when he first met her, and she had only gotten more so when she told him what she felt for him wasn’t just a crush—something that had led to them spending this sort of quality time together.  
  
Until now, though, they had never done anything more than kissing—after their first session left Tooth’s lips red with accidental frostnip (for which Sandy had teased them both), Jack had realized for practical reasons that such things probably weren’t for him and Tooth. Perhaps for other reasons as well, because she hadn’t pushed or complained at their situation. He had assumed that her pleasure at his increased control of his powers was the pleasure that anyone would feel upon not getting frostbite while kissing.  
  
He probably should have asked, though, since his body’s dissatisfaction with the status quo must have been obvious.  
  
But shoulds and probablies were for other times. Because when Jack had bitten Tooth’s lip, she had unmistakably moaned. And unmistakably pushed her tongue into Jack’s mouth for the most intense attention she had ever given him—Jack knew he didn’t need to breathe anymore, but didn’t she? And when she broke the kiss, giggling, blushing, and glancing shyly over at Jack to gauge his reaction, he could only look at her, stunned, for while she was just as beautiful as ever, she was now—unmistakably—naked.  
  
The thought was confusing: why did she seem naked _now_ and never before? She never wore clothes. Was it only attitude? Had he gotten her naked because he had bitten her lip? And what did that mean, right now?  
  
“You seem a little nervous,” Tooth said, and Jack nodded. “But that’s not all I noticed.” She grinned and caught the tip of her tongue between her teeth while Jack turned red. After just enough of a mortifying pause, she went on. “I’ve noticed that even though you’re nervous, you’re still holding on—and I don’t feel cold at all where your hands are on me.” She placed her small hands over his and smiled. “If you’d like to stay a while, I’d like you to stay a while. And you can stop keeping your hands so politely on my waist.”  
  
“Yes,” Jack said hoarsely. “But what about the ice?”  
  
“I’ll just try not to startle you so you don’t think you need to defend yourself,” Tooth said. “And I’m sure it’ll be clear that I’m having fun.”  
  
“Man, I hope so,” Jack said uncertainly. He lowered one hand to curl around her hip and raised one up to her chest where he guessed her nipples would be. He brushed his fingers gently through her feathers and realized at once that he must be even more incompetent at this than he imagined, for he couldn’t find anything at all. And this was even discounting his separate confusion on how to treat Tooth’s tail feathers.  
  
Tooth laughed and kissed him quickly. “You can preen me, but I haven’t got what you’re looking for.” She lifted his searching hand and kissed his palm. “But I like where your other hand is going. I hope if you want something to squeeze…you’ll find my ass sufficient.”  
  
“Your tail?” Jack asked, as Tooth took the opportunity afforded by his moving his arm to half pull off his sweatshirt.  
  
“Not really delicate,” she said, tracing her hand down Jack’s side and abruptly pulling his other arm away to remove his shirt entirely. “Lots of little muscles. Difficult to massage on my own. Jack, so, your skin is really beautiful, can I leave a hickey on it? Or seven?”  
  
“Yes? Yes, go right ahead, yeah, that would be great—” her lips met his collarbone and he gulped. “Wait a second, how do you know the word hickey?”  
  
“It’s the word you would know for the concept I wanted,” Tooth said. “Part of the universal language thing. It’s kind of a funny word, really. But I’m not here to say it.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Jack thought things were progressing well– _really_ well—somehow Tooth had removed his pants, and he’s pretty sure the only reason he can’t remember that moment with perfect clarity is because it coincided too neatly with some exploration that had left his fingers slickly wet. “Tooth, is it all right if I—”  
  
“Yes,” she said, gripping his shoulders.  
  
He tilted her back slowly onto the setee they had started kissing on—it had never seemed worth it to leave and find her bed. This—okay, he could do this, sure Tooth was so stunning he might have to close his eyes at first or just be totally humiliated—  
  
“Oh, wait a minute, that’s not what I meant,” Tooth said, and Jack pulled them upright at once, letting go of Tooth as soon as he was certain she wouldn’t fall over. He was about to babble an apology when she laughed and swung one of her legs over his. “My wings, Jack. It’d be a little uncomfortable. Now, you can lie down.” She pushed him gently and he obeyed at once. “See? It’s easy for you.” She licked her lips. “You better not mind that I’m going to be on top.”  
  
“I—uh—I don’t mind at all,” Jack stammered. “I don’t mind so much, in fact, that I’m kind of worried that I’ll be able to…”  
  
“So maybe you’ll have to get me with your pretty mouth,” Tooth said.  
  
“Yeah, probably,” Jack said, his mouth going dry as he watched her wings flare out above him.  
  
Tooth giggled. “Would it help the odds if I told you that you can be on top, as long as we’re both flying?”  
  
“Tooth!”  
  
“I’ve thought about it,” she said as she sank down on him.  
  
“You really want my mouth, huh?” Jack gasped. “If you keep talking—”  
  
“With a mouth like yours,” Tooth said, “after this, I’ll probably be quicker than you.”


End file.
